


out of the shadows

by Yanwa



Series: In the dark [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breeder!Spencer, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Spencer, Sexual Harrassment, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanwa/pseuds/Yanwa
Summary: With the mission going wrong, the team is in a bad position already.Adding to that, Spencer is required to report his encounter with Logan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since some people wanted a continuation of 'In the dark'.. :) Here it is! Thank you for the comments!

Spencer woke up with a groan.

Light was burning in his eyes and he quickly closed his eyelids again. Quick steps were being heard and someone was coming closer to the bed.

“Dr. Reid?” A female voice hushed out.

A shadow fell over his face and Spencer dared to carefully open his eyes again. The room was still to bright, but the nurse leaning over him was blocking the worst of is. His eyes were burning, but quickly getting used to the change.

The nurse smiled.

“Welcome back, Doctor Reid.” She said and stood up again. Another painful shot of blinding light had Spencer squint his eyes again. He didn´t ask where he was. It was obvious. He didn´t ask what happened to him, he remembered it quite clearly. So his first question was a question about the man who had been with him.

“Can you-“ He tried to clear his throat, but his mouth was too dry. While the nurse might not have been considering enough to dim the light, she did hand him a glass of water with a straw pointed to him.

After a careful sip, Spencer tried again.

“Thank you.”

“You´re in the hospital.” She said immediately. “They found you in the remains of a collapsed building.”

“What about the man who was brought in with me?” Ignoring the useless information, Spencer took another sip of water and lifted his arm to hold the glass himself. He grimaced at the IV-Port sticking out of the back of his hand and the uncomfortable feeling of a needle. 

“What man?” The woman, whose nameplate claimed was “Nurse Patricia Brown”, frowned. “There was no one else.”

Ice seemed to settle in Spencer’s insides.

“Are you sure?” He croaked out, suddenly finding it hard to speak again.

“Yes, they searched the whole area. They found the bodies of two police men, but no one else.”

Did he get away? Spencer carefully dared to let his breath go, not even noticing he was holding it until his lungs started to arch. Logan was part of the X-Men and a feral. From the descriptions he had read about the known members of the X-Men, he could make a vague guess about their code names. There was one particular mutant with a very strong healing factor. If his suspicions were true and Logan was Wolverine, he would heal from the collapse and be able to flee the scene.

The first thing he had to do was look up Wolverine and hope it was Logan. Otherwise, the chance of him surviving and not be in hospital was just… he really didn´t want to calculate. The results would not be in Logan’s favor.

“Is Agent Hotcher here? Or another member of my team?” He enquired next. He needed to know what happened to Prentiss. And he needed to tell them the X-Men were involved. And maybe ask for the files to be brought to him.

“Yes, there is someone sleeping on a free bed in another room.” The nurse said. “I don´t know who, they are switching.”

Spencer winced at that. That meant the team was working 24/7 and the one closest to collapsing was send here to wait for him to wake up and catch some sleep.

“I- don´t wake them.” The person probably really needed their sleep. “Just let them know when they wake up.” He tried smiling. “Since you are probably calling a doctor in next, they can do their check up while my team member sleeps.” At least the time wouldn´t be wasted.

Nurse Brown smiled even wider and went over to the drip.

“I´m going to lower your pain killer a bit. If you´re feeling too much pain, let us know and we rise it up again.”

Spencer inhaled sharply at the words. “The aren´t narcotic, are they?” It was his file, they weren´t allowed to do it.

“No, don´t worry.” She said, as she adjusted the dose. “No narcotics.”

Sighing in relief, Spencer relaxed again.

“Thank you.” He repeated as she went to the door. He received another smile before she left the room to get the doctor. 

\---

Two days in hospital and no active duty until the fracture was healed.

Spencer almost felt like sulking but he immediately lightened up when J.J. entered the room, a tired smile on her lips.

“It´s so good to see you.” He said and smiled even brighter when she gave him a small bag.

“Something to read and your hormone shots.” She explained.

Peaking inside, Spencer spotted case files and his shots along with a thick book, a road map and differently colored pencils and his sanitary bag, still closed. He was grateful for the fact that she didn´t open it. It had happened before, when they had suspected him – rightfully – of doing drugs and it had been uncomfortable for both of them. While widely acknowledged, the hormone shots were not something one would just hand out to everyone. Just like a female's period, some people just didn´t want to talk to much about it. Everyone knew it existed, but that´s all the information most of them wanted, thank you very much.

“I know you will be through the files in under one hour.” J.J. explained. “So, if you´re done before Morgan or Hotch get here, you’ve got something to do. I made some photos of the geographic profile, they are in the case files. If you want to change anything based on the new information, go ahead.”

“Is Prentis with you?” He wanted to know, and her expression darkened. Spencer felt his stomach drop.

“Can you tell me what happened?” J.J. asked, as she got a recorder, a notebook and a pen out.

Spencer told her about the drive. About their arrival. About the betrayal. About the woman. And Prentis. It was hard to know she was still missing, and he had to fight down the guild taking over. His team mate was kidnapped and the best he had to do was having sexual intercourse with a terrorist.

He did not tell her about Logan other than he had ‘seen’ a feral in a leather get-up and a big X on the bag. Spencer didn´t want her to think Logan might be part or their unsub group so he told her about Logan tackling him and getting him away from the worst place – the staircase. He did not tell her about Logan being with him when he was stuck in the dark.

\-------

 

 Logan was cursing violently at his crushed cigar as he entered the hotel suite they were staying in. The bike he had been using had been lost as well and he was forced to flee when more and more people arrived on the scene. He had to walk back most of the way. Looking like he did, he couldn´t just catch a cab. Or steal a car. People were sending curious looks his way and it was just too much attention for anything. Logan was glad no one stopped him on his way.

“Glad to see you back again.” Scott commented dryly, having recognized the voice without looking up from his files. When he did look up, he startled visibly. “What happened?”

“Just a building deciding to fall on my head.” Logan threw the useless cigar into the bin and flogged down on the couch. “The feds are here.” He added.

Scott hummed and nodded.

“You already knew that.” Logan stated at the barely existing reaction.

“Yes. I received a report one hour ago about a federal agent being admitted to the hospital after a building was bombed. I assume it´s the same building you were talking about?”

This had Logan instantly sitting up.

“He´s in hospital? You know the stat?”

That earned him more of a reaction and Scotts eyebrows went up, before the man leaned back.

“I thought you would asking about the bombing part first, but since you didn’t… You knew him?”

Mentally, Logan cursed.

“Barely. We were both stuck in there when it went down.” He admitted, and Scott hummed.

“Did you tell him anything, or did you get anything out of him?”

“Yeah, they know we are here now and we know they are here now.” Was the dry reply and Scott sighed.

“That´s all?” He asked, clearly disappointed and although he knew it was not possible, Logan felt questioned.

“No, we also did a merry round or two of fucking, while we stuck in there.” He grumbled out and Scott’s face turned into a grimace.

“No need to be crude. It was just a question.” Even with the glasses, Logan was sure of the disapproving glare. Which was fine. It meant Scott didn´t have an idea Logan had been telling the truth.

“Really, cher?” Just the moment for none other than Gambit to come into the room and flap down next to Logan in a way that just screamed ‘Pay attention to me’. The Cajun lifted his legs up to Logan’s lap and smiled seductively. “Remy wants details.” He purred.

Uh oh. It was never a good idea to try and pass the truth as a lie when an empath was in the room. Logan send a careful look at Scott, who was sighing in defeat and then to Remy, who had a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Children.” Ororo scolded as she sat down on the other couch, having come in with Remy. “We need to focus on the mission.” She said and Scott threw his pen down.

“Which I was trying to do.” He claimed and send a dark look to Logan and Remy. “But someone was insisting on-“

“So, ‘ow´s l’agent doin’?” Remy interrupted. It earned him a look from all people in the room and he shrugged. “Remy’s curious.” He claimed.

“A broken shin, slight concussion and a lot of bruising. Should be out in a few days.” Scott rattled down and didn´t even notice the slight pat of Logan’s hands on Remy’s calves.  “Can we concentrate on the mission now or is there something else anyone of you want to know or say?” He asked exasperated. When no one answered, he huffed out a “Good” and stood up.

“According to the professor, they should still be around. He can´t get a good reading on her location, she´s a very strong telepath and somehow able to distort her exact location. But we know it she still must be in this town. The professor said he’s getting a clearer location now that something seems to take part of her concentration away from hiding.  

“Ca c'est bon.” Remy offered. “Mais Remy can find out where dat femme might be.”

And just like that, he had everyone’s attention.

“Why didn’t you-“ Scott started, but was interrupted by Ororo.

“How?” She asked.

“La femme wants to leave.” Remy shrugs. “Now dat l’agents are ‘ere, she can’t just go. She needs ‘elp. Remy can keep an ear out, oui? Knows who might ‘elp la femme and who is not ‘appy bout the FBI bein’ ‘ere.” Logan raised an eyebrow. Remy’s accent had lessened with his stay at Xavier’s but whenever it was heavier like this, the Cajun’s mind had to be preoccupied with something. Logan had a distinctive feeling he knew what that might be.

“And the second part will help us find her and tell on the ones that are helping her.” Ororo concluded.

“Oui. Word gets ‘round when feds are in town.”

“While we are waiting for your contacts, I will speak with the professor.” Scott announced, shooing everyone out of the room. He raised an eyebrow at the way Logan seemed to almost flee – and was followed by LeBeau. Whatever these two were up to again, he did not want to know.

 

* * *

 

For the team, it was a relief to find Spencer awake when they entered the hospital room.

Morgan let out an embarrassed cough when he noticed the way Spencer blushed and tried to cover his exposed stomach and put away the hormone injection away at the same time. It didn´t work and the empty injection landed on the floor, rolling over to Rossi. The Italian man raised an eyebrow and picked it up. Much to Spencer’s embarrassment, he inspected the shot, before throwing it in the bin. Seeing as how private these were viewed by the Breeder community, Rossi probably didn´t come across one of them before.

Morgan covered his cough with a forced laugh and said.

“Damn, pretty boy. You look like a jigsaw puzzle.” Referring to the numerous bruises covering Spencer’s side. It earned him a slap to the shoulder from J.J. and a glare from Spencer. The last one, however didn´t hold out for long. There was just a much lighter air around the team and he suspected good news.

“They must think you are death.” Hotchner announced, proving his suspicions right. “Prentiss just called to inform us that you two are investigating a lead further in the area.”

Spencer let out a relieved sigh when he heard the words “Garci’s been tracking their signal and we´re assembling a SWAT right now”. This was the best news anyone could have given him just now.

“Do you know anything about the X-Men team?” He wanted to know.

“Hopefully they won´t mess with our retraction.” Morgan said darkly. He didn´t take the news of the X-Men’s involvement very well.

“I- I think it could have been Wolverine.” Spencer carefully offered. “Once Prentis is save, I´d like to look up the files, just to be sure.”

He received a quick nod from Hotch and an encouraging pat on the leg from J.J. before the team left.

 

* * *

 

 

The end of the case was just as disastrous as the start. Just calling it an end was already a brave feat. Spencer had not been present when the attack took place, but the results spoke for themselves.

The SWAT-Leader had recognized the X-Men upon arrival of the group and it seemed the man felt he had a bone to pick with them.

Not they were at a total result of one escaped telepath, ten or more escaped terrorists, another five death, the whole bunch of X-Men of the run, two death SWAT-members, two more injured and one death police officer. And a suspended SWAT-Leader of course.

The worst of it, at least in Spencer’s opinion, was two injured FBI-Agents. Himself not included. Morgan’s injury was only minor, a bruised shoulder and a very large bruise from where the bulletproof west protected his liver. Prentis, who had been unconscious at the arrival of the team, had yet to return to consciousness and adding to that, had been hit by a bullet as well.

At least not waking up spared her the pain of having the bullet surgically removed from her arm. And that was about it if one looked for anything positive in this case.

Spencer was not surprised at Hotch’s stoic facial expression when he informed him about what happened. He would gladly spare his team leader the endless evaluations and questions bound to follow their report.

It took the remaining time of Spencer’s hospital stay to organize Prentis’ transfer back to Quantico, where she would stay in one of the hospitals. As a coma patient. Whenever he thought about it, Spencer’s insides clenched painfully. He was allowed to fly back with the jet along with the rest of the team. Unsurprisingly, the mood on the plain was grave and dark and everyone was lost in thoughts. They all had one thing on their mind, their team mates wellbeing.

But Hotch, as a considerate leader, forced them back into routine the moment they landed.

“We will see each other tomorrow. Reid, I want you to go to the medical wing and get one of our men looked at your medical reports. Make sure to get an estimation about when you will be able to return to work. Morgan, you will visit your doctor tomorrow. They should also send a report and evaluate  how long it will take you to get cleared for active duty again. We need to find that telepath.” They all got the message about the last part. No one knew if Prentis’ condition was not caused by any harm the telepath might have done.

All of them nodded silently and left the jet. Except for Spencer, who was looking at his team leader.

Having picked up on the younger Agent’s behavior, Hotchner stayed behind until they were the last two people on the plane.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Reid?” The man asked, watching his agent shift nervously on the seat.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter... creepy guy ._.

Spencer was almost forcing himself to enter the room.

He did his best to prolong this visit, but Hotch had not been happy with him and the stalling did not turn things into his favor either. When he had admitted he needed to report an intimate encounter, his team leader had sighed.

“Reid, we both know the regulations on Breeders are overbearing. As long as it´s not unprotected, I think I can speak for the both of us. I don´t need to know and I don´t think you want to share. What happens in your bedroom should stay between you and your partner, just like it does for everyone else.”

Spencer was glad to finally hear the words. It had been a silent agreement between Hotch and him, which never had been spoken out loud. Nonetheless, he appreciated Hotch’s attempt at giving him some privacy. Unfortunately, it did not help him in this case. 

“It-“ Spencer bit his lips, mortified at having to reveal any details. “I think- “ He swallowed hard. “Some additional tests might be in order.” He finally said, escaping into scientific terms. He knew they hadn’t tested for any sexually transmitted diseases at the hospital. 

Hotch looked stoically at him for a few seconds, then the meaning seemed to catch up on him. The surprise on his face was not an expression often seen on his face.

“Reid…” He stopped and one hand went to the bridge of his nose, as if to prevent an uprising headache. “I have been asked at the hospital if you had any unprotected intercourse. They needed to know to threat you. I needed to know so I could tell them. If there is only the slightest chance that you are pregnant, they wouldn´t have done any x-ray! Why didn´t you tell me before we left?” He wanted to know and lowered his hand. Seeing the expression on the younger agents face seemed to be hint enough. “When?” He just asked and Spencer winced mentally.

“Three days ago.” He admitted and hastily added. “I´m not pregnant! I took all my shots and they are preventing a pregnancy.”

This time, Spencer really winced when his leader’s eyebrows went together in concentration. “You have been in hospital for two days, so the third day had to be-“ He stopped himself and this time, obviously thinking about when this could have occurred. Of course, Hotch didn´t think about the possibility that Spencer had spent some quality time while trapped in the dark. As far as the team knew, he had been alone there. Of course the man assumed it had happened before.

“You had sex on the day you were supposed to go out with Prentis to visit a location. During a case. In the middle of your cycle. You had only permission to leave the Department for investigations, Reid. So you either decided on a nightly visitor or you did it somewhere in between, right in the middle of a case going south.” Hotch’s voice turned hard during his speech and Spencer winced again.

“Hotch-“

“I don´t want to know, Reid. Whenever it happened, it doesn´t matter now.” He sighed tiredly, before deciding. “You will not only get a check up on your injuries. You will also make sure you don´t have caught any STDs.  I will have to report this.”

“Hotch, I-“ Spencer sat up quickly. “They will assume my cycle was influencing my decision.” The way his leader looked at him at that clearly asked the question ‘Did it?’.

“They won´t let me into any investigation again during my cycles. Or any other Breeder.” Spencer argued and Hotch frowned.

“Reid, I´m not sure if you should be out again.” He admitted and Spencer winced again. They both knew how hard the younger Agent had fought for the right to be on the team.

At his wince, Hotch sighed and leaned back.

“What do you expect me to do, Reid?”

“I- We could claim it happened just before the case?” Spencer suggested and Hotch looked at him sharply.

“And you failed to report it because…?”

“I-“ Spencer stumbled over his words, his face becoming red in embarrassment at what he was about to ask. “You are not required to put in on file immediately, so if you just-“

“You expect me to cover for you.” Hotch summed it and Spencer let his shoulder’s slump down.

A moment of silence stretched uncomfortably, before Hotchner spoke up again.

“I can’t. Morgan knows. He was there when I told the nurse you didn´t have any unprotected intercourse.” He quickly raised his voice when Spencer opened his mouth. “And I know Morgan would cover for you as well, but it´s on your medical file. They wrote my answer down.” His features softened a bit. “I’m sorry, Reid. If there is any way I think this might work, then I would write whatever necessary to protect you. But now, you have the option between admitting to unprofessional behavior during a case or having unprotected sex before the case without reporting it. As your SSA I can protect you better from accusations against not reporting an incident. But the decision is up to you.”

Spencer looked at his hands and nodded. Hotch nodded as well.

“Please report into the medical ward and make an appointment with your assigned medic when we are back.”

 

* * *

 

That is how Spencer found himself in front of the door to the once nurse, now medic who once failed him in his exams. It was just his luck for the man to now have graduated and added a professional qualification to work with Breeders.

He had made the appointment when they returned, just like Hotch has ordered him to. He just didn´t take the next available one.

Each day he returned to the office without telling his boss he had seen the doctor, he could see Hotch’s face darken. There was no progress on the case whatsoever and with one teammate in coma, the atmosphere was tense. The higher ups were looking and Hotch had made it clear that his time was running out. His appointment was scheduled on the next day, roughly two weeks after their return to Quantico. When he told Hotch, the man nodded sharply. At first it appeared as if Hotch was going to give him another lecture. He stopped short when Spencer threw his coffee away, having felt slightly ill after just a few sips and grimacing at the taste. That seemed to have been enough to throw Hotch off and with another nod, his leader left. The message, however was still clear.

At least he had managed to move this until his cycle was fully over. Which should have taken care of his urges, but Spencer still found his mind going back to Logan. The weight on his body, the rough voice and the scratch of his beard. The hard dick between his-

Spencer took a deep breath to calm himself. He did not want to go into the doctor’s office while aroused. Especially not this doctor’s office. Spencer even went so far as to make sure to release some tension in the morning, while still lying in bed. Thinking about Logan and their time together, it was not exactly a hardship and just to be sure, Spencer had let his hands wander again while he showered. Washing the white cream off the shower cabin had left him a bit embarrassed, but also pleasantly spent. Outside of his cycle, he usually didn´t feel this horny, but the memories had kept him up, quite literally, for more than just the two encounters this morning. By all means, he should be done with that! Forcing himself to not think about Logan and his dick, Spencer straightened himself and looked at the door. Well, that certainly got rid off all erotic thoughts.

Considering how much trouble he was already in, Spencer didn´t dare to stall any longer, so he reluctantly knocked on the door and entered the examination room at the sharply balked “Come in” from inside.

Former nurse, now doctor Williams was sitting in his chair, browsing though the files on his desk.

“Sit down, please.” He ordered and Spencer silently closed the door and went to sit in front of the man.

The doctor looked up from his files and let his gaze wander over Spencer.

“Doctor Reid.” He said and closed the file. A predatory look entered his eyes and Spencer just knew the man had not gotten over the fact that his evaluation had been ignored. Leaning back, the man picked up a pen and rolled it between his fingers as he looked at the file in front of him. Spencer could make out the report the hospital had send in. “I can see, you fractured your shin. But it´s just braced. I don´t think an x-ray is necessary, we will take off the brace in a few weeks.” Williams said before turning a page. “Please make sure to continue your medication.” He looked up sharply.

Spencer had been lucky – or rather very good at arguing- to not having to wear a cast. He had to promise to take it easy and continue to take his medication, but no cast was a win in Spencer’s book. A brace was closer to being allowed back into active duty than a cast.

And Spencer would have gladly left it at that, happy that the man did not want to make an x-ray and see that maybe his colleague had been a bit lenient. Unfortunately, there was still the matter of his encounter with Logan.

“I-“ he swallowed hard. “Need some tests done.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow and Spencer forced himself to say the words.

“For STDs.”

The doctor stopped twisting the pen and looked sharply at him.

“Sexually transmitted diseases.” He elaborated, since Spencer only used the acronym. “You had unprotected sex?” He asked, even though the answer should be obvious.

Carefully, Spencer nodded. The doctor looked at him for another few seconds and licking his lips, he stood up. While he went for the file cabinet, Spencer closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling off. Williams returned to the desk with a form and hefted it to the clipboard, which he picked up.

“Ok. Any chance of pregnancy?”

“No. I’ve been taking my shots.” So far, things went as they should, but Spencer didn´t dare to relax yet.

“All right. When did the intercourse take place?” The man read of the next question and Spencer dutifully answered that it had been a week and a half ago, stretching the truth just a bit, so it would appear as if it happened before the case.

The doctor paused and picked up Spencer’s file.

“It was added to your file just a few days ago.” He pointed out and only hummed when Spencer explained that there had been a case.

“How often did you have unprotected sex and at which intervals?”

Spencer took another deep breath. “Twice. Second time immediately after the first time.”  

It earned him another pause and look and the doctor in front of him shifted a bit on his seat.

“Did he- I´m assumed it was a man…?” At Spencer’s nod, he picked his question up again. “Did he ejaculate inside of you?”

Was this on the form? He never had to fill out that form, so he couldn´t rely on his memories. Was it relevant enough to be asked? Spencer frowned and taking into account the general policy decided that the bureau might as well put such a question in.

“Yes.”

“Did you use any lubrication beyond your own bodies?”

Spencer shifted, an uneasy feeling setting in his stomach. He really didn´t like the private nature of the question.

“No. Just-“ He haltered for a moment when Williams leaned forward. “-my own bodies.” He admitted, using the same words as the man in front of him.

Williams straightened up and lowered the form.

“How big was he?” 

“Is this- what does it matter?” Spencer blushed. Both in anger and embarrassment. There was absolutely no reason to ask that! And he was sure the man had not written anything after his last answer.

“Just answer the question.” The medic said in a cool voice and looked at him over the clipboard.

“No.” This was none of the man’s business.

“How big was he?”

“None of your business.” This time he did speak it out loud and could see the anger drawing on the medics face.

“Did he push in at once or did it take more tries?”

“Irrelevant.”

The doctor bit on his lips and let out a slight hiss.

“I was not aware you have acquired a degree in medicine, Doctor Reid.” He pointed out and Spencer send him an unimpressed glare.

“As a Breeder, I have taken some time to study the anatomy.” He said, straightening his back. “I´m well aware of the  physical impacts of unprotected sex on Breeders. Or anyone else.”

Spencer starred back at the hard look and almost felt like victorious when the man snapped the file shut. Until he stood up. It hit him like a cold bucket of water when the man said.

“All right. Since you are resisting the evaluation, I will file that in my report.” He stood up and Spencer bit his lips. This was- The man knew he had to be in trouble for the ‘late report’. He couldn´t affort to fail the exam. Reluctantly, Spencer swallowed his pride and said.

“I didn´t see him. The light was not very good.” Which was a major understatement. 

He received a hard stare from the medic and with a close of his eyes, Spencer lifted his hands. Logan definitely had been bigger than his earlier partners and he had seen those. In comparison and on feel alone… Spencer opened his eyes and looked at his hands while he tried to estimate how far he should hold them apart.

“Around this length.” He admitted silently. His anger had vanished, but his blush was deepening. It took another few seconds, but Williams sat down in his chair again.

“That´s quite impressive for a normal human. Was he a feral?” While it could be a ‘normal’ men, ferals were more likely to be better equipped.

Spencer only sighed and nodded, by now just trying to get this done.

“Did it hurt?” The doctor reached for his form again, but didn´t even pretend to write in it as he kept it open on his lap.

“It´s been…” Spencer stumbled over his words, sinking lower into the chair when the man let out a slight laugh.

“Yeah, I get it. You Breeders do prefer a bit of pain, don´t you?” he said in a joking tone while he looked smugly at Spencer. Did the man really expect an answer to that? Obviously he did, as he looked at Spencer expectantly.

Swallowing the lump which formed in his throat, Spencer nodded and tried to think about the fact that he needed this evaluation to return to active duty. He nodded and looked at Williams, who continued to stare at him expectantly.

“Yes.” Spencer whispered finally, and a broad smile spread on the other man’s face.

“All right. We´ll continue the questions during the physical part. Please take off you’re your pants and sit down on the lounger.”

Immediately, Spencer felt the color leave his face. He froze. He never had any physical examinations during his evaluations. The bureau accepted his own doctor’s reports for this. But only because it as a requirement for Breeders in active duty and Spencer was the only one who fit that criteria.

It earned him a predatory look and slowly, Williams stood up.

“You didn´t expect this to be a questionnaire only again, did you? I have to check for abnormalities. Rashes, swellings…” He reached for his gloves. Spencer still felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Is this-“ He started and received a raises eyebrow. Of course it was necessary, because the man in front of him deemed it necessary.

His knees felt a bit weak as Spencer stood up to walk to the curtain at the edge of the room. Williams leaned against his table and clicked his tongue.

“Don´t bother, just let them drop.” 

Spencer stopped in his tracks and spun around.

“No!” It was simply not necessary. His regular, private doctor only asked him to lower his pants and underwear and allowed him to exchange his regular shirt against a longer one, which covered his privates from view as much as possible. The sweater he was wearing today would not.

Williams eyes narrowed.

“Yes.” He said. “Unless you want to resist the exam and-“

“I will report you for sexual harassment.” Spencer spit out. It only earned him a thinly veiled smile.

“For what?” The man raised his hands and shrugged. “It´s perfectly justifiable for me to examinate you. I´m only doing it because you’ve let some feral fuck you twice without a condom.” He arched an brow, daring Spencer to accuse him of anything different. Opening his mouth, Spencer wanted to, but…he had no proof. So he closed his mouth again.

“I do find it interesting that you want to report your medic for sexual harassment shortly after unprotected and unreported sex.” Williams added coolly. “Especially if one considers that you need the results to return to active duty.” He spread his arms out. “But if you feel harassed, go ahead. We´ll see how this turns out.” 

Spencer stood frozen. He knew what was happening. He had seen this so often in his line of work. The abuse of power and dependency. Harassment, bullying. As a profile, he had felt he would be able to block advances like this, but… Nothing Williams said had been false. Maybe he really was overreacting. Williams hadn´t done anything inappropriate to him, other ask a few very private questions. He should be able to deal with this after all the remarks and ‘jokes’ he had come across in his life. And his chances to go against Williams, especially if one considered the bureaus position towards Breeders, were slim. Practically non-existent.

He tried to open his mouth, say the words he knew he should say. Tell the man that the would file charges against him. The words got stuck in his mouth.

Williams crossed his arms over his chest.

“Go ahead. Either you start undressing or you leave.” He challenged. And they both knew the results if he took the second option.

It felt almost surreal as his hands reached for his belt. It was a small item, not really clothing. But it felt like defeat. Pulling the leather through the buckle, Spencer found his hands shaking. So far, nothing he had taken off had revealed any more skin, but that would change now.

“I do have other appointments today.” An urging voice interrupted him and closing his eyes, Spencer opened the top button of his pants before pulling the sipper down. He simply let go of his pants, letting the fabric slide down his legs. With his pants around his ankles, Spencer bit his lips and looked up as he hooked his fingers in his underwear. Williams was watching him and Spencer quickly averted his eyes as he shoved the fabric down, letting it fall down to his pants. Just a medic examination, he told himself. Nothing he hadn´t done before. It was exceptionally uncomfortable and he felt exposed in front of the other man, more so than with his regular doctor. But Wiliams had not done anything. He was just an asshole, but still a doctor. He could do this, get over this-

 “Well, sit down on the lounger and spread your legs.”

Swallowing hard, Spencer reached backwards with his hand, feeling for the lounger before he pulled himself up. He couldn´t… No matter how much he tried to pretend it was a medical examination and all right. He couldn´t… his legs were not following his orders.

Williams let out an impatient huff and reached for the agent's knees. He ignored the alarmed gasp he received at the physical contact.

“Really, you´re acting as if it´s the first time you´re spreading your legs.” The man grumbled, as he pushed Spencer’s knees apart. The words sent a sharp shot of embarrassment through Spencer and he could feel his blush deepen.

 “There. Not so bad, is it? You are overreacting. I´ll make a quick exam and then you can close your legs again and protect your ‘virtue’.” William said and looked down. As the man continued to look, Spencer turned his head away, so he was surprised when he felt a sudden touch and almost jumped away.

“Don´t.” The Doctor scolded when Spencer tired to shied away. The agent stopped, biting his teeth. “It´s all fine, Spencer. I just need to push your foreskin back like this.” He said, as he did what he described, and heat rose to Spencer’s cheeks again. He could feel a bit of nausea at the feel of the other man’s hand which were now touching his balls as he repeated in his head again that this was a normal medical examination. He couldn´t even claim that Williams touched him differently than his own doctor. But it felt different and when Spencer dared a quick look at the man’s hand, he could see the bulge in his pants.

Spencer always claimed to be an atheist, but for the first time since his mother had been admitted to Bennington, he prayed. For this to be over soon. At least Williams seemed to insist on still pretending as if he was acting within his profession. A wave of pure disgust hit him and gripping the lounger hard. Spencer bit his teeth before forcing out a question.

“Everything all right, Doctor? I didn´t catch anything, did I?”

Williams stopped and looked up at him. He nodded sharply and let go.

“Yes. Everything seems to be fine.”

Spencer felt almost like shouting in relief and quickly closed his legs again. He needed to get out of here. Now. He didn´t even care much about Williams being close as he almost jumped of the lounger.

“You can turn around now.”

It took a moment for Spencer to process at what he just heard. He starred up at Williams in shock and the man raised an eyebrow at him. The man wanted to… Nausea set in again. The groping had already been bad, but this….

“Turn around.” Williams ordered again and looked expectantly at Spencer. “I need to do a swap. How else do you expect me to test you for sexually transmitted diseases?”

Spencer bit his lips. That part was even true, but he desperately didn´t want Williams to do it. He felt even more like prey with the man at his back as he turned around.

“Now bend over.”

The voice was commanding. But Spencer still found himself shaking his head. He felt violated just standing like this.

“Really, do we need to do this again?” The voice from behind him said. “Bend over, now. Unless you want to cancel the exam.”

Yes, he did! His own doctor could do it. He should have gone there, no matter the requirements. Maybe he could have pulled it off. As long as they got their results, it shouldn´t matter who did the tests.

 “Now, Spencer. I don´t have all day. It can get stressful when one patient stalls everything. And then things get hectic. And when things get hectic, it creates chaos.” Williams grumbled close to his ear. “The worst things happen in chaos. Like samples being switched. Of course we figure it out eventually, but no one wants a false result in their files. It´s just such a mess.”

Just the implication of this… Spencer closed his eyes as he leaned forward just as he would for his own doctor. It still earned him a disapproving sign.

“I won´t be able to reach anything like this. You need to bend down a bit more.”

“I-“ Spencer felt his face red up again. Already, he felt exposed and humiliated. “That’s-“

“A bit more than just a bit, I´m afraid. Put your elbows on the lounger.” Williams instructed. Was the man going to order him further down the longer he resisted? Considering the way Williams had taken advantages of his power over the medical records so far, Spencer was sure he would do it. Carefully, Spencer lowered his elbows on the lounger and leaned his weight on them.

He almost jumped when he felt gloved hands on his backside, finger’s moving between his buttocks.

“I could use a vaginal speculum for this, but I´m sure as a man you don´t feel comfortable with equipment made for females inside of you. Don´t you?”

He wanted to use his fingers?! Spencer tensed up, and even though he knew it might be a mistake, he couldn´t just not try.

“I´d prefer if you did.”

“Really?” The man faked surprise. “Do bend a bit further, I think I don’t really have ideal access yet.”

Biting down on his cheek, Spencer lowered his upper body on the lounger.

“I guess Breeders do view themselves as …. You slept with a feral, didn´t you? So ‘bitch’ might be the appropriate term?”

He was not a female! 

“I´m not a-“ Spencer snapped and immediately regretted it. He had heard such insults often enough, he should know better than to snap like this.

“Right. Apologies. You know, Breeder were just formerly recognized as third gender barely fifty years ago. It´s still not quite clear how Breeders should be properly addressed. Even more since I don´t recall any incident of a Breeder and a feral becoming involved with each other. Further down.”

Spencer could feel his chin on the lounger as he closed his eyes end followed the order.

“So, you really prefer the speculum? Are you sure?” Williams stepped closer and put a hand on Spencer’s back. Pushing it down, he forced the other man into arching his back further and further until…

“No, I don´t.” Spencer gritted out, clenching his teeth. His hands gripped the paper blanked on top of the lounger. If this would just be over…

“Thought so.” Williams said, stepping back again. Spencer couldn´t see him, but he didn´t feel a touch either. He felt plenty of other things though. On display. Embarrassed, exposed. Disgusted. 

A startled cry left him, when Williams probed the tight muscle ring.

“Right, sorry.” Williams said. “Should have warned you. The Vaseline is still cold. Guess you´re not aroused enough to be wet. Maybe you should have just thought about your feral. Would have made things easier.” The man chatted, as he moved his fingers around the entrance. Biting his lips, Spencer tried to not focus on the sensation of the slick latex gloves. To just get this over with. It was fine, it was a medical examination. He needed the results and then he could leave and preferably never see that man again.

“So, as I was saying earlier.” Williams started again. “We´ll continue the questions.”

He pushed his finger against the opening and Spencer felt his lower stomach twitch uncomfortably. Taking a choked breath between his clenched teeth, he tried to not let out any reaction to the intrusion when a finger entered his body. It moved back and forth a bit, assumingly to spread the lubricant, before another finger went inside. Spencer couldn´t help himself, he leaned further forward, his hip trying to escape. This time, Williams didn´t seem to mind as he pushed his fingers in deeper, beyond the fist knuckle.

“I´ve heard ferals are acting a lot on instincts during sex.” Williams picked up his talking as he moved his fingers apart, trying to stretch the tight opening. Spencer tried to prevent the gasp escaping him, but there was still a slight hiss coming from his lips.

“Yeah, I´m just putting in the swap.” Williams muttered. Spencer didn´t feel the man taking his sample, but he let out a relieved sigh when the fingers left him. The first reaction was trying to stand up, but Williams quickly placed a hand on the curve of his ass. “Not done yet.”

What else was there to do? Spencer didn´t dare to ask. Otherwise the man might order him to put one knee up on the lounger for ‘better access’.  So he stayed as he was while he listened to Williams putting away his samples and his continued chatting.

“As I was saying. Instincts. Did he stay in you to prevent his semen from leaking out? I´ve heard ferals do that occasionally, they want to higher the chances of their partner becoming pregnant.”

If the man would just shut up. Spencer tried to blend out the talking and didn´t hear the question the man asked him.

The intrusion came without a warning, as two fingers at once were pushed inside of him. Spencer felt like fleeing and instantly tried to straighten himself, but another hand pushed him down again. pressing down between his shoulder blades.

Spencer let out a choking gasp and gripped the edge of the lounger hard.

“You didn´t hear my warning? I just told you I was going in again.” Williams said. “You must not have paid attention.”

Williams ignored another gasp, as he pushed his fingers further inside than before.

“Where were we… yes. Did he stay inside of you? You know, I´m just asking this now to shorten your stay here. If you prefer to take your time, it´s fine.”

“Yes.” Spencer choked out. Fucking asshole!

“Yes…? You want to take your time or yes-“

“Yes, he stayed inside.” Spencer whispered mortified. Already knowing the next question, he added. “Both times.”

“I´m just trying to feel if there is some swelling or if there are any knots.” Williams explained, switching the subject again as he twisted his fingers to feel the around the tight opening. “Any oral sex before or after?”

“No.”

Williams hesitated for a second, before pulling his fingers out a bit. He shoved them right back in and Spencer felt a shiver shake his body.

“You didn´t answer my earlier question. Did he get in right away or did he have to try more than once?” 

Spencer closed his eyes again and swallowed hard, not answering the question. The pressure on his shoulder blades grew and wandered lower down his spine, pushing his stomach back into the arch it had been in before he had tried to straighten himself. It was uncomfortable and felt like forever as Williams asked one unanswered question after another, pulling his fingers in and out of him repeatedly.

When the fingers hit his prostate, Spencer bit into his own arm to muffle the gasp. He didn´t pay attention to any more questions as he felt the man brushing repeatedly over his sweet spot. Torn between the urge to vomit and run, Spencer was mortified when he felt the slightest hint of pleasure over the treatment. He knew the facts. This was an extremely sensitive and erogenous spot, so it was natural for his body to react. But right now, he wanted to run, hide and preferably puke his guts out. And of course, never come back.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he man pulled out.

“All right. You can get dressed. I want some urine samples before you leave.” He finally asked as he stepped back.

Spencer had never dressed so fast in his life. He tried to ignore Williams talking. Until he heard the man telling him that the questions – while Spencer might not realize that – were indeed important for a medical purpose.

Spencer stopped to look at the man incredulously. This was so far from reality… he needed to talk with Hotch. Not only because of the sexual harassment that just took place but about the fact that this man was not in his right minds either. He knew he was biased, but that man needed a psychic evaluation asap.

Seeing his look, Williams nodded.

“Yes, I can see you don´t understand it. It´s a shame you can´t see what I see. There is so much we still don´t know about Breeders. So much potential!” He threw his arms up in excitement. “Maybe next time I can explain it to you.“ He muttered and Spencer shuddered at the mere thought of what the man might come up with next. He almost forgot to pick up the container for the last sample on his way out, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against it and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.  

Feeling his breath calm down, Spencer tried to get the shaking of his limps under control next. It worked, bit by bit. Until he heard the sound. A quiet moan from inside the room. Now being aware of it, Spencer couldn´t turn off his hearing, recognizing a groan next.

His brain refused to make the connection, but when Spencer recognized just what the man was doing inside he made a quick run for the toilette. Just not for the requested sample.

 

* * *

 

 

Remy flapped down into Logan’s lap. It earned him an few weird looks from the people in the room as Logan didn´t react to a man sitting down on his lap. Remy smirked and shifted a bit, adjusting and quickly found Logan’s arm slip around his waist to hold him in place. More likely to stop him from messing with the rest of the people in the room rather than for any other reason.

Scott looked as he had bitten into a particularly sour lemon, Jubilee was quickly blushing and Jean had raised an eyebrow, before returning to her food.

While Remy helped himself to Logan’s plate, he sent a quick glance to Jubilee, causing the girl to blush even further.

The moan Remy let out after tasting the sandwich was more than just edging on indecent and with a muttered curse, Scott threw his own sandwich back on the plate. With a very loud scratching of his chair, the man stood up and stormed out of the room. His wife appeared amused for a moment, and Logan was sure Jean knew that Remy was messing with Scott. But she didn´t comment on it. Instead, she picked up Scott´s and her own plate and carried them out.  Most likely to follow Scott.

Jubilee was still starring at the two men. A suggestive wink from Remy however had her quickly scrambling out and Remy let out an amused chuckle, before taking another bite.

“Ya should stop messing with them.” Logan said, picking up the other half of the sandwich.

“Y’ wanna deny Remy some fun?” The Cajun asked as he leaned further over the table, reaching for Jubilees untouched plate. Right. Street kid syndrome. Remy still had half of Logan’s sandwich in his hand, but he was quickly securing another plate of stolen food. Despite the fact that there was enough food in the institute, some habits were hard to break.  

“How long ya wanna play that game?” Logan wanted to know and Remy shrugged.

“tant que c'est amusant.” As long as it´s fun. Logan sighed. He knew he would regret it. It had just been a very short lived tryout based on the fact that the Cajun was sex on legs and Logan didn´t have any sex for weeks. They got along well enough, so why not?

It had not worked out. At all. He couldn´t quite complain about Remy’s skill in bed. The man’s reputation had been well earned as Logan had found out. They just didn´t work. Logan was pure alpha, Remy enjoyed switching. The thief did not appreciate boundaries. Doing things the same way, no matter the amount of available positions, was boring. Remy did not appreciate boring. And Logan did not bottom. Period. The shredded bedpost was witness to that.

The Cajun was far from inexperienced, but if not prepared really well… Logan had let go of himself just once. He had let his feral side take over just that one time. Remy had been sore for days after that, or at least he claimed he had been sore. It could have just been an excuse for him to demand Logan to spoil him rotten. Including breakfast in bed.

The rest of the house… Scott had chocked on his own breakfast when Logan had prepared Remy’s in the kitched. Missing the fact that the button of his shirt had not been redone properly. Rogue had bitched up a storm. Literally. Ororo had to drag her to the danger room to let off some steam.

There was no repeat of them together after that incident, but Remy seemed to find it incredibly amusing to keep the rest of the house guessing. His actions – while never leading to sex anymore – were bordering on being intimate just enough for people to not know if they were still involved with each other or not. It usually led to reactions just like the one they had witnessed now.

Logan had to admit, it could clear up the room very fast. If not for Remy, he could enjoy a quiet breakfast. Unfortunately, Remy had other ideas.

“So, cher. Y’ want t’ tell Remy more ‘bout your amoure?” he wanted to know.

“No. Nothin’ happened.” Logan grumbled as he bit into his sandwich.

Remy didn´t even deem his lie with any answer.

“Remy ‘as to admit, he did not expect y’ to…” He paused and shrugged. “Faire une partie de jambes en l’air”.

“What?” Logan had never heard that term before.

“y’ know. Tremper le biscuit. faire l'amour en levrette.” Remy smiled slyly. “Faire la danse du loup”.

“Enough with the fancy French.” Logan growled. “You wanna know if I banged him.”

“How crude.” Remy pouted, unfortunately not very convincing, but he seemed to be aware of that. “Did y’?”

When Logan did not answer, Remy hummed.

“Since y’ don’t want Remy’s ‘fancy french’, what´s t’ English term? Oui, Remy knows. Y’r a sly dog- Merde!”

Logan did not feel any remorse for letting Remy fall off his lap. It earned him a dark glare behind slid down glasses.  Remy, not wanting to suffer the ignominy of having been dropped like a potato sack shifted his position on the floor until he was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Logan’s chair.

“Non. T’is is not common for y’. Banging un l’agent during a mission.” Remy grimaced at the crude word he just picked up from Logan and the feral sighed.  

“It just happened.” He grumbled and saw Remy raise one eyebrow. Sighing, Logan put down his sandwich. The damn Cajun, who for some reason called himself his friend was probably going to annoy him until he spilled the beans. He had not the nerve to be reminded again and again for the next few weeks. Remy could be surprisingly resistant when he made up his mind. It seemed to be just his luck for this to be one of that cases.

“Fine.” He growled. “Building crashed, we were stuck. On top of each other. He smelled ripe as fuck and I couldn´t ignore it. He didn´t oppose, so I fucked him.” Thinking back and feeling more than just a bit smug, Logan was sure he was going to regret giving in to his feral ego when he added. “Twice.”

Remy let out a sharp whistle and Logan could not deny he felt a bit like a peacock strutting around at the thought that he really fucked Spencer good. If the man had not been on his shots, Logan was sure he would have knocked him up with how deep he fucked him.

“Enjoyed y’self quite a lot.” Remy said in a contemplating tone as he picked up on his feelings.

Logan only hummed, even though he had to agree.

“ ’old on. ‘e smelled _ripe_?” Remy suddenly repeated, having heard that term before regarding the scents of feral in heat. “ ‘es a feral?”

Damn the Cajun for picking up on that bit of wording. He would have preferred to not let Remy in on that detail.

“A Breeder.” Logan admitted and could see Remy straighten up and shifting to his knees. The moment the thief opened his mouth, Logan quickly added. “On hormone shots. He won´t get knocked up, so don´t get your panties in a twist.”

Returning to his sandwich, Logan did not miss the hand on his knee.

“But y’ wouldn´t mind if ‘e was…” Remy frowned for a moment, choosing his words very carefully for once. “With bébé.”  

Instead of biting into his sandwich, Logan bit into his lip, lowering his food. Another reason it has not worked out between them. Remy might be a mutant. But not a Breeder. He couldn´t give birth as a male. And of course, being an empath, Remy also had picked up on his feelings on the matter. The longing for more than just a friends-with-benefits-relationship.

“Leave it.“ Logan warned, but Remy ignored it.

„Tu es fou et entêté!“ Remy cursed. „Remy will convaincre-”

„Remy!“ Logan shouted out, about to add an “Leave it be” to the sentence.

“Oh my god, have some decency! People eat in here!” Some hissed from the door. Obviously, Scott had felt it save to return. Logan’s shout did not help the situation, but considered Remy was on his knees in front of him, with his hand on his knee, he didn´t think it mattered much. “Get a room.” Scott boomed and turned around to leave again.

Remy chuckled and stood up, using Logan’s knee to pull himself up.

“Après qu'il se soit calmé.” He promised. ‘After he calmed down’. Logan heard the office door slam shut. From down the corridor. On the next floor.

It might take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever wants to know what Remy is saying, there actually is a side called “French expressions for having sex you won't find in your dictionary”.  
> Yes, I´m serious.  
> I´ve been laughing my ass of when I found it and I liked the ones I let Remy use the most. Especially the last two;)  
> https://www.thelocal.fr/galleries/4/the-15-best-french-expressions-for-making-love/  
> Look up number one, eight, twelve and fifteen for the ones used here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry it took a bit longer ._. I have been on vacation and only took my tablet with me. I thought it might be enought for writing, but it wasn't really good. Characters were missing and I had to go over all of it to correct it. I also hope I didn´t make too many more errors

 

Trying to calm his upset stomach down was proving to be more difficult than Spencer expected. 

He had left his breakfast in the toilette and had somehow managed to provide the required sample, even if it took him half an hour just to for the nausea to reach an agreeable level. Spencer forced down some of the water from the water tank in the floor, even though he usually preferred to not use it. The cool water calmed his heartburn, undoubtedly a consequence of puking out all the food in his stomach. And the water also helped him to provide the requested sample. 

The nurse looked at the clock in suspicion when he returned far later than what seemed to be usual long, but took the sample anyway.  

Morgan almost fell of his chair when Spencer walked in with a steaming cup of chamomile instead of a steaming cup of overly sweetened coffee. Instead of his usual sweater and shirt combination, the young agent now only wore a shirt and threw the sweater over his desk in a neglecting gesture. Rossi’s eyebrows went up in surprise and J.J. did a double take when the color of his beverage was not the expected one. And Prentiss was painfully absent. 

Spencer had tried to go for the coffee first, but the moment he lifted the cup to his lips, the aroma he usually liked reached his nose and the sudden bound of nausea had been bad enough for him to drop the coffee on his clothes. Thankfully, he had been quick enough to save his shirt as he pulled the soaked sweater away from his body. Therefore, Spencer decided on tea.

Hotch frowned at the cup when Spencer entered and did another double take at the casual shirt the younger man was wearing. But the agent quickly schooled his expression into his usual neutral one when Spencer looked at him. 

„Done.” Spencer brought out and Hotch nodded. When the young genius turned around, he quickly called him back. 

„Reid.” The older Agent hesitated for a moment when Spencer’s gaze fell on him. „Are you alright?” 

Spencer felt himself relax at the honest concern.

„Just an upset stomach, most likely a side effect from the prescript medication.” 

When Hotchner didn’t appear convinced, Spencer bit his lower lip.

„Hotch...” He needed to tell him. „I know it’s a bad moment, with my evaluation and the observation the team is under, but.... I can’t really prove it and it‘s more of an impression. Not something someone investigating might be able to grasp and-„

„Reid!” Hotch interrupted his beginning ramblings, more concerned by the second as he watched his agent fidgety avoid eye contact and his hands clinging to the cup.  

„What happened?” 

Hotch stood up, walking around the desk. He stopped short when Spencer flinched and blushed deeply. There was a slight tremor in the thin body, as if the younger man was freezing. Now more than just worried, Hotch walked past his agent to close the door and blinds to give them some privacy. Reid’s body language already told him that this was not going to be minor.  

„Sit down.” he ordered in a much softer voice than usual and Spencer instantly obeyed. 

Hotch took his own seat behind his desk and watched his agent hiding between his tea cup. For him it was clear in the way the young man looked up and opened his mouth, just to close it again, that Spencer already wanted to talk to him, but could find the right words. Or the courage to voice out the right voice. This was new and could only be related to something recent.

 „I know you must be disappointed in me for reporting you.” Hotch started and instantly Spencer straightened his spine. „But I want you to know that I think it will be the best way for me to be able to protect you. Should Strauss-„

 „No!” Spencer called out. This was hardly Hotch’s fault. His superior might have sent him to Williams, but... „I understand why you had to report it and I understand I need the tests. Not only for the files, I would have let my own Doctor do them anyway!” Spencer quickly assured him. The moment he blurted the last bit out, he could see the other profiler notice the wording. 

„But not the medic here.” Hotch specified. Spencer had to know there would be an evaluation of his injury here anyway - even if it might just be a look through the files sent by the hospital. But he still explicitly called for his own doctor.

 Spencer took a deep breath, grateful for the branch he could grasp. 

„No.” He confirmed.  

„Did he act unprofessional towards you?” The Unit Chief wanted to know and Spencer shifted uncomfortably.

 „There were some questions that I think were not related to the medical evaluation.” the young genius admitted. „I would also describe his behavior as obsessive towards Breeders.” 

Hotch nodded with a look of concentration on his face. 

„Did he touch you?” he quietly asked, body tense. At the hesitation, his brows drew together, and his lips pressed together.

 Slowly, Spencer shook his head.

„Not in a way I could claim was not part of the examination.” he admitted. The carefully worded answers seemed to be enough of a hint and Hotchner nodded again.  

„I will request another medic for you once the results are in. If you have to return before that or if you’re asked to discuss the results, I can offer to accompany you. Should you feel uncomfortable with me being there, you can choose between J.J. or any member of the team. Of course, I can also request a third party. A nurse from another department. That’s just the immediate action. I will see if there are any other complaints filed against him.” He offered and Spencer let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

 „Thank you, Hotch.”  

Hotchner nodded once at the sincere gratitude and let a small smile slip. 

„Thank you for telling me, Reid.” they both knew how rarely things like this were reported and how difficult it was for the harassed person to voice out there concerns and talk about something like this. But knowing these numbers convinced Spencer even more into speaking out. Still, it was an uncomfortable topic and he was glad to change the subject. 

„I will go to the hospital, maybe there is an update on her status.” The young agent said and earned himself another nod. Maybe Hotch thought he wanted some distance, maybe he really wanted an update. Either way, Spencer was glad to once again act freely. He no longer felt the pressure of a medical exam hanging over his head and their superiors had one less reason to monitor them closely.

 

* * *

 

 

„Dis way, cher.” Remy said and went for the elevator. Chatting up the nurse had been easy for the charming thief and in no time, he knew which floor they needed. Beside him, Jean nodded and followed along. Logan grumbled and followed the duo, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. 

Of course, they didn’t take the elevator, all of them preference steps over the possibility to be stuck in such a small space. 

Logan had no idea how Remy convinced Scott that they should try and see if there was information to be gained from the comatose agent. On second thought, that part might even be convincing. The question was more likely how Remy convinced Scott that they were the perfect team for this.  

„There’s a guard at her door.” Jean pointed out as she and Remy looked around the corner and Logan stood back. „I can make him leave, but someone will have to take his place so no one else will ask questions. I will have to concentrate on her once I’m inside her room.“ 

„Remy will– merde.” the Cajun cursed. Another man had come up to the guard and was talking to him. „Y´ can make ´em bot´ leave, quie?” 

Jean was quiet for a moment.

„I could.” She said slowly. Both Logan and Remy looked at her in alarm. Her expression was as tense as her voice. „But it won’t hold.“ Jean added. „That man is a Breeder.” 

Remy let out another quiet curse. Jean was an exceptional telepath who could break past a Breeders natural immunity, but it would require her constant attention. And hinder her attempts to find out what happened to the agent.  

The sudden hit of shock caught him by surprise and he only now noticed that Logan had caught up to them and was looking at the scene in front of the comatose agents’ room. It was rare for the empathy to catch Logan’s emotions as clearly as this and he quickly looked to the young man again.  

A Breeder and if he was allowed inside, he had to be either a staff member or a government employee. The clothing didn’t fit the first one and– 

Remy threw all theories out. He didn’t need to guess anymore, as Logan’s shock turned into a strange mix of lust, possessiveness, care and a good bit of the self-satisfaction he had often felt from bed partners whenever they had thought they had performed great. Most of the time it was not due but when it came to Logan...  well, he knew for a fact the feral took care of his partners and didn‘t just consider his own needs. So, Remy didn’t speculate where that bit of ego was justified or not. 

Looking closer at the Breeder, he grinned.

„Beau. In a nerdy kind of way.” He said approvingly and raised an eyebrow towards Logan when he heard a slight growl from the feral and the possessive part of his emotions flared up.

„You want to... distract him?“ Jean asked carefully and Remy grinned. Jean sent an alarmed and confused glance towards Logan when the growl got louder. 

„Moi? Non. Y‘ need Remy at de door, diverting attention, non? Wolvie ´ere can chat up le agent.”

 „Logan?” Jean asked doubtfully, but the feral didn‘t even seem offended. His emotions had frozen at Remy’s suggestion as if someone had thrown a buckle of cold water over him. 

Remy leaned over, wrapping one arm around Logan’s him and pushed the feral to the front and into the corridor.

 „´ave fun, cher. Don‘t do no’ing, Remy wouldn‘t do.” he added with a smug smile and even went as far as to pat the other man’s backside. 

„What are you doing?” Jean hissed at the unplanned and spontaneous actions the Cajun took. But it was too late to pull Logan back, because the man had noticed him and while the guard only appeared slightly alerted, the other man was staring at Logan in shock. 

Logan huffed our an annoyed growled and sent a quick look towards Remy. But there was nothing to be done against Remy now and he still had to get Spencer away, so Logan simply took the direct approach. Walking up to the young agent, he took his wrist and pulled him away.

„We need ta talk.” he declared and didn‘t even pay attention when the guard reached for his weapon. Spencer quickly shook his head and winked him off as he let himself be dragged down the corridor. 

„R‘lly smooth.“ Remy commented the scene with dry irony and Jean looked at him as if he lost his mind. 

„What did you expect when you sent Logan?” She asked and the smirk returned to Remy’s face.

„S'il vous plait beaucoup. Only de guard left.” he pointed out and Jean sighed in defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

„Logan, what are you doing here?” Spencer brought out, still thrown off by the fact that Logan was here.  

„Not here.” Logan growled out quietly and stopped when Spencer suddenly resisted being pulled. Looking towards the young agent, he raised an eyebrow.  

The young man appeared lost in thought before he suddenly nodded.

„This way.” Spencer said, as he turned to the left. His wrist slipped out of Logan’s grip, as Spencer quickly walked down the corridor. He didn’t turn around to see if Logan followed him, but quietly turned another corner until he reached another room. Stepping inside, he waited for Logan to follow him and locked the door behind them. If someone here was able to recognize Logan, it was better for that person to not come in.

The feral was looking around, taking in the spare furniture. A set of couches with a coffee table in between, a sideboard with an empty vase and a camera. The camera was clearly switched off, the lenses closed and facing downward and no light signaling any activity. Paintings on the walls and a carpet tried and mostly failed to make this room comfortable. 

„Sometimes victims of trauma prefer a secluded space for the interview.” Spencer explained. „Whenever they don’t feel comfortable talking about what happened to them in their hospital beds or in the presence of other people, we can use these rooms. Therapist also use them, but I’ve seen the schedule and it should be free for today. We won’t be inter–“ 

Suddenly, Spencer snapped his mouth shut, as if only now realizing that he was alone with Logan after their last encounter. A bright blush lit up on his cheeks, but he couldn’t resist looking the man up and down. Even with the shirt on, he could see that his estimation about Logan’s built had not been off. Logan was shorter than he had expected, but not as short as the rumors about wolverine claimed him to be. Spencer guessed them to be almost even in height. 

Most of all, Logan was pure, physical strength. Everything about the Logan portrayed strength and power in a pure, raw way. The feral in him was so much on display, Spencer was not sure how Logan ever managed to pass of as non–Mutant.  Seeing the man step closer, Spencer quickly moved his gaze to his face. The look in Logan’s eyes was dark and primal, a slight smirk visible on his lips as the feral stepped close.  

Spencer almost flinched when Logan leaned in. 

A shudder went down his spine when the feral leaned closer to his neck. Spencer held his breath as Logan breathed in, the beard Spencer had felt against his neck while they had been trapped was once again scratching against his throat. It must have been trimmed a bit, it was shorter than Spencer remembered. The rough stubble against his neck left him swallowing hard, a sudden excitement rising in his middle. Not the time for that. 

„You smell different.” Logan pointed out and Spencer let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. 

„Of course, my cycle is over.” Which meant his scent was probably not as alluring to Logan anymore. Spencer knew he should be glad about that, instead he was fighting down disappointment. 

He expected Logan to let go of him after discovering he was no longer in his cycle, so Spencer let out a surprised gasp when instead, the feral put his arms around his waist and pulled him in tightly against his own body. 

Spencer held his breath, all too aware of the solid body he was pressed against. Logan took in another deep breath against his neck. 

 „Hm... you still smell good.” the feral hummed. „There’s something covering your scent, but…” He didn’t finish the sentence verbally. Instead, Logan let his actions speak as his hands wandered down from the other man’s waist to grope his ass. Spencer almost jumped at the sudden movement.

„That’s the pain med- Logan!” he interrupted himself when he felt the man’s hand grope him. Pushing against Logan, he refused to acknowledge the well-trained chest he felt under his hands. „You can’t just go ahead and sniff someone and expect.... whatever you’re expecting.”  

Probably a repeat of last time. Spencer felt heat rise to his cheeks. And to his groin. He might not be in his cycle anymore, but he was still a man. Very close to another man. Who he knew was interested. He could feel Logans rising interest through his closes, after all. 

„Why not? Worked last time.” Logan pointed out amused and this time, Spencer pushed against him forcefully. Sudden anger rising at the implication. Logan’s words gave him the impression that the feral thought he was easy. 

„Well, last time was an exceptional situation. Now let go.” he demanded angry.  

Logan carefully let go of him, rising one hand to rub his own neck. At least he seemed to be aware that he said something he should have said. 

„Yeah, it was.” he admitted and looked Spencer up and down. His eyes stopped at the younger man’s groin in interest, when he noticed that Spencer had not been completely unaffected by the closeness.

Spencer turned around abruptly and walked over to the couch. He was relieved when Logan set down next to him with some distance. 

„What are you doing here, Logan?” He repeated his earlier question and looked to the feral who was watching him closely.

„What do ya know of the group who tried to blow ya up?“ The feral asked tensely, a hint of accent coming through. 

Spencer sighed tiredly.

„This won’t work if you are only answering my questions with your own.” he said and leaned back. „You said the X–Men are looking for her as well? So, you have some facts about the woman? The telepath? “

Logan sighed on his own and also leaned back.

„Yeah, not going to work. I can’t tell ya and you can’t tell me.” He summed up their situation.

„The X–Men are classified as terrorists.” Spencer said. „To tell you anything could be treason if the wrong people get wind of it. Why can’t you just tell me what you know and let law enforcement handle this?” 

Logan snorted.

„Hate to break it to ya, but your law enforcement sucks. You’ve got no chance against powerful mutants.“

Spencer hummed. He was well aware of how successful the government had been in capturing the brotherhood. Or the X–Men for that matter. Even though Magneto had been caught in the past, it had been done with the help of the X–Men and they weren’t even able to hold the mutant securely in a room with no metal in it. 

They weren’t even able to help one of their agents when– Spencer sat up abruptly and looked at Logan in shock. Logan was not here alone but conveniently caught up to him just before he entered Prentiss’ room.

Spencer tied to jump up. Ignoring the pain from his brace he tried to make a run for the door, but Logan caught him before he even was upright. Pulling him back, spencer struggled as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him in place on Logan’s lap.

„Let go, Logan!” Spencer shouted out as he was pulled back. Whatever tiny bits of hand to hand combat training remained, they weren’t even a bother to Logan who held him with ease. Logan didn’t even breath heavy as he pushed Spencer down into the cushions and secured him with his wrists pinned against the fabric. Spencer on the other hand was panting from his struggles and the rush of fear for his friend.

„Relax. We’re not here to hurt her.” Logan said as he looked down at the agent. Spencer huffed and glared at the other man. „One of our telepaths will only try and find some signature that woman might have left.”

Spencer stopped his struggles. His efforts had literally no effect on Logan. He had read about telepathic signatures and effects of a telepaths influence. While the government employed some mutants, it was more of an open secret and not officially recognized. Spencer had often wondered about what boundaries and regulations might have been placed on them, considering how carefully controlled Breeders were within government agencies. And Breeders aren’t mutants. On the contrary, extreme anti–mutant organizations claimed Breeders to be natures answer to mutants. A way to rise the number of „normal” humans. The logic seemed easy to understand. Broke down and simplified, the basic theory claimed roughly fifty percent of males and females for both non–mutants and mutants. Since females could get pregnant, both parties had the same chance of reproduction. The scale was tipped off when scientists found out that the healthy constitution of mutants and especially ferals was more beneficial to reproduction but evened out by the number of mutants whose mutation simply didn’t allow them to have children. If your whole lower body was a snake tail, becoming pregnant just didn’t work. 

Therefore, the chances were considered equal. Until Breeders were born. Males becoming pregnant tipped the scale from fifty percent of humans being able to bear children towards a slightly higher scale, since Breeders were rare. But it allowed for two males to have children, a combination not possible for mutants and therefore, a clear advantage for the non–humans.

Spencer always wondered why no one considered pregnancy for males as a mutation, even without the x–Gene. Hypocritical as it was, it was convenient for the „normal” humans to think of it as a victory over mutants. Therefore, it was accepted. Or rather tolerated. And it allowed Spencer to be employed by the government, even with all the regulations. He was officially able to work for law enforcement. Employed mutants were not, with the one and only exception of Dr. Hank McCoy, the liaison between both groups. Who was also rumored to be part of the X–Men or at least have connections to the group.

A group which, as far as Spencer was considered, only ever tried to even the scale between mutants and non–mutants. In the last few days, Spencer had devoured all information on the group. At least all the information he could get without making an official claim and rise suspicions. Which was a lot, as Spencer was a consultant for different agencies.

Nothing he had seen indicated that the X–Men would want to harm his friend. And Spencer couldn’t just ask officially for a telepath to evaluate the impact of the telepath who had attacked Prentiss. So he made a decision he hoped Hotch would agree with. This was about Prentiss, so if there as even the slightest chance...

„Your telepath... can they... help her? Wake her up?” he asked and Logan’s eyebrows went up in surprise. Thankfully, the feral didn’t question the decision, instead he shrugged. 

„She‘ll need to look at it first.“ he said, giving Spencer just the slightest bit of information. At least a gender. Spencer bit his lips, looking up at Logan, who was looking down at him. The feral sighed.

“She could try, but I don´t know if she´ll do it now. Can´t ask her now without interrupting.” Seeing the torn look on Spencer’s face, the feral sighed. “Ya sure ya wanna be involved? What happened to treason?” He questioned.

“I- That…” Spencer bit his lips, torn. This might not only risk his job, but also throw the team under even more suspicion. But the chances of Emely receiving any help of someone who was actually able to do anything besides Logan’s team member were so very slim, he couldn´t just let her rot like this.

Spencer opened his mouth to pretty much throw away his career, but Logan shook his head.

“I know what ya gonna say. How bout we let her look around and if she things she can do anything for your friend, she´ll do it. Might have to come back for that. If we can´t get in, I´ll let ya know. Let´s keep that between us.”

This was keeping him as far away from the X-Men as possible and Spencer finally relaxed as relief flooded him.

“Thank you.” He said and smiled. Logan hummed and carefully let go of Spencer’s wrist to sit up again. Spencer also sat up, scooting away. He could feel Logan’s eyes on him and the color rise to his cheeks. Immediately, his mind took him back to their encounter and he quickly stood up, only to sit down again with a sharp hiss when a painful ache sprang up from his brace. Immediately, he was turned around as Logan looked him up and down.

“Damn, ya said yer taking pain meds. Ya injured?”

Spencer let out a surprised gasp, when Logan’s hands went over his body to search for injuries.

“My leg, it´s just a brace. It happened when the rest of the building came down.”

Guilt flashed over Logan´s features and Spencer sucked in a deep breath when the man’s hands wandered over his legs to feel for the brace, which had twisted a bit when Logan had wrestled the younger man down.

“I´m fine.” Spencer quickly assured him but sucked in another breath as Logan carefully readjusted the brace.

The feral looked back to his face, without taking his hands from Spencer’s leg. At the intense stare, Spencer bit his lip and looked away, already feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation. Maybe he should really let his own doctor check his hormone levels, he couldn´t remember ever being this easy to arouse outside of his cycle and puberty. Unfortunately, it seemed Logan himself had quite an effect on him, he certainly was the main thought on his mind whenever he got excited these days. And that very man was sitting with him on the couch, starring intensely at him.

And he was probably one of the worst people to be involved with when you are an FBI agent. Spencer brushed Logan’s hand away and pushed himself up again, this time more carefully. When he turned towards Logan, he could feel sudden heat pooling into his groin at the sight in front of him.  Logan was sitting at the very edge of the couch, looking up at him with obvious intent.

He should go. Now. Instead he watched mesmerized as Logan reached out for him. The feral’s hands went to his waist and pulled him closer, guiding Spencer to take the last two tiny steps, until he was right in front of Logan.

He took in a shaky breath as Logan leaned forward, pressing his lips against Spencer’s belly, which was only covered by his shirt. Spencer involuntary licked his lips as tension built up in him, the rush of excitement going straight down to his lap. Logan closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Spencer’s belly, taking a deep breath through his nose as if to scent him. Spencer felt his stomach flip again and raised his hands to place them on Logan´s shoulders. Not sure if he wanted to push the man away or pull him closer. Logan’s finger tightened around the fabric of his shirt and moved up along his body, pulling the shirt out of his pants and exposing the flat stomach. Spencer bit his lips to not let out a moan when the man kissed his skin, his beards stubbles scratching over his smooth skin. The excitement he felt turned into arousal, even though Logan didn´t do anything more than to caress his belly.

It was not something Spencer was used to. Something like this… he always thought this to be some gesture one did for when their partner was expecting, something to celebrate the new life inside of the one bearing a child. He didn´t know why Logan did that, if this was something ferals just did. He didn´t expect himself to just let someone act like this, it felt strangely intimate. Yet here he was and instead of pushing Logan away, he moved his hands to the man’s neck, playing with a few strands of hair. Unsure if he should remind Logan of the fact that there was no chance he might be pregnant, Spencer opened his mouth to most likely ruin the moment. Before he could, he felt Logan´s grip tighten and pulling him down. 

 Spencer went down without any protest, straddling the other man as he sat down in his lap. He also didn´t protest when Logan buried his nose against his neck again. The mutant moved his hands back to Spencer’s side and slipped under the shirt, thumbs brushing just over the edge of Spencer’s pants.

“We´re both trying to catch the same unsub.” Spencer murmured as he let his fingers play with Logan’s hair. The whole situation felt strangely surreal. He let out a huffed breath when Logan nipped at his neck. “And we both have information the other could benefit from, yet we´re both searching on our own.”

Logan shrugged slightly, even though both of them knew which side was blocking the exchange. He himself thought the X-Men to be neutral, but the government had classified them as terrorists. Right now, his interest lied somewhere else. Even though Spencer claimed he no longer was in his cycle, the feral found his smell distracting. He could hardly tell the young FBI agent about the urge to claim him and take him back to the school to get him somewhere save and close. He already knew Spencer would not appreciate that. 

Which didn´t mean he couldn´t at least give into his urges. At least part of it. The neck was too obvious, he couldn´t do that to someone in law enforcement. So, he took the next best place and lifted one hand to pull away Spencer’s collar. Just right at the spot usually covered, he placed his lips and bit down, before sucking on the skin. Leaving a mark helped him to sooth the sudden possessive feeling he had over Spencer. It also let the young man sit up sharply, gripping his hair tightly to pull him away. But the feral could fell he way the younger man shifted on his body, could feel the pulse quicken when he placed his lips against Spencer’s neck again, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin. Shallow enough to not leave a mark. His hand went to the younger man’s hip again, as Spencer shifted slightly. Clearly not unaffected. Logan hummed. He might even get more out of it than just a mark on the other man’s neck. Slowly, he raised his hands underneath the shirt, caressing the soft skin, before moving his finger’s down to the curves covered by Spencer’s pants. He gripped the man’s ass hard and pulled him closer, towards his own growing member.

Spencer shifted again as he felt his pants getting tighter. The bite had came sudden and unexpected and he felt arousal hit just as sudden. Logan’s hands on his skin felt warm and strong and pulled him further against Logan, closer to his groin. Spencer almost moaned when he felt something hard push against his pants.

“Logan…. Don’t.” Spencer knew his resistance was quickly dissolving into thin air, but he still moved his hands to Logan’s chest to push himself away.

“Why not? No ones gonna come in.” The feral growled and reached for the buttons of Spencer’s shirt. He knew the younger man wanted him, could smell the arousal on Spencer. The younger man’s protest grew weaker by the second.

“You’re still a X-Men-“ Spencer protested and Logan didn´t even stop opening the buttons.

“Who fucked you already. Twice.” The feral reminded him and licked over Spencer’s collarbone the moment the shirt was open. “They´re not gonna give a shit if I fuck you three or four times or into next week. But I´m not gonna tell ‘em.”

Spencer swallowed hard. The last time, it had been an extreme situation. But in the end, he knew no one would take into consideration his cycle or the forced closeness. Most likely, they would even use it against him. If they ever found out.

A pained moan escaped him when Logan licked over his nipple and bit slightly into the hardening nub. Spencer had not forgotten their last encounter and feeling Logan’s tongue and teeth over his sensitive flesh awakened both the memories and the lust he associated with them. Until now, his pants had only been slightly uncomfortable, but the trapped feeling grew with each new assault on his skin and with each caress of Logan’s hands over his tights and the hard grip on his ass as the feral pulled him close again.

Did it really matter that much if he let Logan do him again? He didn´t have any intention of ever letting anyone know who he had sex with. Preferably, they would never know he even had sex… if he weren`t required to report it.

“Fuck, Logan. Stop!” Spencer commanded and was relieved, when Logan didn´t try to coarse him any further but actually did stop to look up at him.

Spencer swallowed hard, looking down at the man. And the massive bulge in the ferals pants. Involuntary, he licked his lips. He wanted that, he couldn´t deny it. But he certainly did not want a repeat of the examination.

“You´ve got… condoms?” he asked hesitating. Hotch won´t care for protected sex, even if he should report it.  

“I´m clean.” Logan said, blinking in surprise and before Spencer could argue with him, he added. “I´ve never gotten ill. Healing factor prevents it. I thought you guys knew that.”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to blink in surprise.

“Uhm… no. We knew you were recovering from injuries faster. I didn´t know it applies to diseases and illnesses.” He felt like slapping himself. The whole examination by Williams could have been just skipped if he had known that.

Logan shrugged and leaned in to kiss him, but Spencer quickly raised his hand to the man’s mouth.

“Condoms, Logan. I´m not sleeping with you if you don´t have any.” He reminded him and Logan groaned, letting go of Spencer’s waist. Spencer sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don´t take any hormones outside of my cycle and while a cycle is the most fertile time, there is still a slight chance at pregnancy and I´m not taking it.”

Logan wisely kept his mouth shut. Even though his feral side would gladly knock Spencer up, he knew the man was right.

Which made this only more frustrating. On instinct, he patted over his own pocket, but he never took condoms to a mission.

“I don’t-“ he started, when his hands hit something in his back pockets. A rectangular package, that had definitely not been in there earlier. He pulled out the wrapped condom, looking at it in disbelief. How the hell? He had his hands in his pockets when they entered! This had not been in there. He would have felt it. The only time he had taken his hands out of his pockets had been when Remy-

Logan snapped his mouth shut when he noticed it was about to fall open in surprise. He remembered a pat to his ass and Remy’s last words before he pushed him out. _„´ave fun, cher. Don‘t do no’ing, Remy wouldn‘t do.”_

Yeah, well.

Logan was sure, Remy definitely would fuck Spencer. Which meant, he won´t do anything Remy won’t do. If not, he didn´t give a rat´s ass right now about what Remy would do.

“Logan?” This time, Spencer sounded amused. “You need a written invitation this time? Or maybe an instruction of how to use a condom?”

Logan narrowed his eyes at the sassy remark.

He pushed the condom into Spencer’s hand and leaned back.

“Why not?”  He placed his hands behind his head when Spencer’s smile faltered and his jaw dropped a bit. “Show me how to put it on my dick.” He challenged, and Spencer blushed brightly. They both knew he didn´t actually need any instructions, but the challenge was out and after his remark… Spencer swallowed hard and looked at the obvious bulge in Logan’s pants. Of course he knew how to put on a condom, but he never had someone just lean back and let him do whatever he wanted. Carefully, he placed the small package on the couch next to them before he moved his hands to Logan’s stomach. Despite the relaxed position, if felt solid and Spencer licked his lips as his finger’s slipped underneath the other man’s shirt. He moved his hands over tight muscles, feeling the incredible strength beneath his fingertips. When he reached the rips, the muscles beneath his fingers suddenly shifted as Logan sat up again to pull his shirt off.

Finally, Spencer understood Garcia’s remarks about drooling over someone.

It wasn’t just the muscles, even Logan was very well built. It was the fluent strength with which the man moved, even if he did something as simple as pull his shirt off.

“Now, take off yours.” Logan ordered and Spencer felt heat rise to his cheeks as he shrugged off his open shirt. He knew he was nowhere near as muscular as Logan and how could that man even want him? But the heat in Logan’s gaze grew and the ferals voice turned a dark growl.

“Go on. I wanna watch you stip.” The man said and moved his hand to his own, covered hardness. “Ya want it to be nice and hard when you put that condom on.”

Spencer blushed even more as he reached for his own belt. Something he had done today during his examination but not it felt so very different. Now, he watched the lust grow on Logan’s face as he opened his belt and his pants. Watched as the man rubbed his own covered erection while he observed him. Spencer carefully stood up again. He toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side before he let his pants slide down his legs.

Logan hummed in appreciation and no longer able to endure the closeness of his own pants, opened his own belt and fly, before reaching inside to take his erection out.

Spencer almost moaned at the sight of Logan lazily stoking his own dick in front of him. He could feel himself grow harder at the sight in front of him.

“Take that off and come here.” Logan said as he paused his motion to point at Spencer’s underwear. The young agent swallowed hard and hooked his thumbs into his underwear, pushing it down and stepping out of it. For a moment, he felt embarrassed at standing fully naked in front of Logan like this. But the man didn´t give him any time to become self-conscious of his own body. He leant forward, grabbed Spencer’s wrist and pulled until Spencer felt his balance shift forward. The younger man quickly placed his knee on the couch, next to Logan’s tight and tried not to think too much when he did the same on the other side. On his knees, he was looking down at Logan who was looking at Spencer’s lap and his member, only half hard due to the self-awareness of his naked body. It didn’t discourage Logan in the slightest, as the man gripped Spencer’s length and gave it a jerk before leaning forward and running his tongue along the length.

“Oh fuck.” Spencer cursed as his brain felt like short circulating. He didn´t expect this and he moaned at the wet heat around his quickly hardening member. Logan continued to stroke him as he moved his lips to Spencer’s tip and let his tongue run over the head. With the next jerk down, Logan moved his head along, taking most of Spencer’s erection into his wet mouth and Spencer closes his eyes as he let out another moan. When Logan’s mouth moved up and down again, he reached for the couch to balance himself, not sure if his knees were up to the job. The feral continued to take him in again, pressing his tongue to the underside of Spencer’s dick each time he took him in and sucking just the slightest bit when he pulled up again. The ferals hand let go of his member, grabbing Spencer’s hip and pushing it forward, further into his mouth. Spencer let out a slight whimper when he felt Logan’s other hand move up between his legs and towards the crack of his ass. His lower body was tightening as Logan sucked him each time he went up and he couldn´t help but try to thrust into the hot wetness engulfing his dick. Logan let him push himself further inside and Spencer moaned again when he felt Logan’s finger brush against his tight entrance. When he pulled back to thrust back in, he felt the fingers slip inside his body. Shivering, Spencer moved back forward, pushing himself into Logan’s mouth again and the fingers inside of him followed the movement. When he moved his hip back, they slid deeper into him and Spencer’s whole body was shaking when they brushed against his prostate. His legs were trembling and his body suddenly felt even tighter and he felt unable to move again as the fingers started to move into his body on their own. Rubbing against his prostate again and again while a quick tongue darted over the head of his dick. Torn between thrusting into Logan’s mouth and letting the man continue the penetration, Spencer felt the heat in his body rise. He barely managed to shift his knees further apart as his limps started to tremble, the tightness in his balls growing heavy and he let out a shaky breath when Logan took his finger’s out of his body and gripped his hips to push them forward. Spencer could feel his orgasm approaching as Logan took him deep into his mouth and just at the brick of release, he felt Logan pull away.

Spencer let out a sob at the feel of the cool air and Logan’s breath against this aching member and buried his fingers in the man’s hair, trying to guide him towards where he needed him the most. But Logan barely brushed his hardness with his lips. Instead he leaned further down, nipping at his hip, before biting down.

Spencer moaned in desperation at the new sensation, which gave him just the tiniest bit more of painful pleasure but not enough to… his own hand went for his hardness but was rudely shoved away.

“Don´t spoil the fun to soon, darling. I wanna see you fuck yourself on my dick.” The feral growled out, but Spencer didn´t feel like he could really process any words and he closed his eyes as he tried to deal with the feeling of his neglected erection. It felt like forever as he waited for Logan to do anything and he whimpered when finally, he felt Logan’s hands on his hips again. Guiding him down. He didn´t think and just let the man act and soon felt something hard against his ass again. Lowering himself even further, Logan’s erection pushed into him and the man let out a growl.

“That’s it, Spencer.” He said encouraging. Spencer only cared for the hot length being pushed into him as he lowered himself further and further into Logan’s lap. It was stretching him, his body aching and he didn´t care about becoming sore when the hard dick inside of him felt so good, just barely gracing against that sweet spot. It sent shivers down his spine and every fiber in his body felt tight as he let himself down on Logan’s hardness until he fully sat in his lap, Logan buried in his body. It was the most delicious pain, but it was different the ache in his dick and not enough to get him his desperately wanted release. Logan’s fingers on his hip tightened, motioning for him to move up again and Spencer reached for Logan’s biceps as he pulled himself up. He felt the man’s dick slide out of his body before he lowered himself back down. His insides stretched, his ass burned and the need in him rose even more as the most delicious mix of pain and please hit his nerves. So close.

Spencer let out a needy moan as he rose again, faster. He didn´t control the movement down, letting his body do the rest as he slammed down again. His movements became frantic in a desperate race for his denied orgasm. Logan moaned and growled beneath him. 

“That´s it, baby. Ride my dick.”

And Spencer did just that. He didn´t care about later embarrassment or any reservation he usually had. He only cared about the tight heat in his belly, about the sweet torture of his approaching orgasm. About the trembling of his limps as he snapped his hips up and down, again and again in desperate need. Logan’s hard erection was moving inside of him, pushing inside of him with each thrust. He could feel his muscles starting to ache as his release came closer, his senses overwhelmed with the tension of being almost there. Just the tiniest bit more. Spencer cried out when his muscles started to shake. His movements slowed down he wanted to cry in desperation when his body refused to move just the tiniest bit more. So close to the edge and… Logan was gripping his hips, pushing them down hard in a bruising grip and Spencer threw his head back, crying when he felt the man’s length brush against his prostate. His whole body seemed to tighten up and Logan was keeping him up with a tight grip and thrusting up into his body, pushing his length into him as Spencer felt himself snap. His nerves felt aflame, his muscles shook uncontrollably, and he sagged against Logan as he spilled his cum over the man’s stomach. His whole body trembled as he rode out orgasm and he threw his head back when Logan gripped his hip hard and forced him to continue moving as he snapped his own hip up to thrust into Spencer. The younger man gripped Logan’s arms, trying to stay on his trembling knees as the man below him pushed up again and again in order to find his own release and he could feel Logan hitting his sweet spot. Spencer chocked back a cry at the new assault on his sensitive nerves, it felt painfully sensitive and just at the edge of bearable as he spilled more of his cum over Logan. He was quickly feeling goose bumps run over his body in a shiver that was almost uncomfortable but at the same time an incredibly delicious assault on his nerves. He closed his eyes as each new thrust into his body was intensifying the shiver, the tightness in his limp and the tingling, goose bump like sensation until it was almost too much to bear. He couldn’t… Spencer moaned, writhing slightly against Logan’s grip as he almost reached the point when it became to much. But then he could hear Logan groan and the man pushed up again, thrusting up in a few abrupt motions as he came. At the last shove into Spencer, he kept a tight grip on Spencer’s hip as he went down again, keeping them locked together. Spencer let out a huff and sagged against the other man, closing his eyes.

He felt limp and spent. He didn´t want to move. But he knew he needed to. Still, it took him several minutes to raise himself into a sitting position and he looked down at a satisfied Logan. Spencer took a deep breath and cursed himself when he remembered that he didn´t pull on the condom. He felt a bit disbelieving about how easily Logan made him forget all his rational thoughts.

He didn´t know if he should be more angry at Logan or himself for not doing it. Either way, he did not look forward to-

Spencer froze as he watched Logan slip out of him. His gaze instantly lifted from Logan’s member up to his face. The feral seemed to be embarrassed for a moment and then shrugged.

“Ya didn´t want to do it without, so-“

He didn´t finish the sentence. Spencer simply followed his instincts as he leaned down and kissed the man. When he pulled back again, Logan was staring at him, before leaning in to kiss him himself. Spencer let out a quiet moan against the man’s lips and leaned back.

“No, I need to leave. Can you… catch up with your team?”

 “Yeah… I think she tried to reach me already. I need to leave, too.” Logan said him a sheepish smirk and Spencer felt the color return to his face. Did the woman… see them? Feel them? Mortification was starting to grow inside of him and Logan quickly rose his hands.

“No! Jean´s not like that. I´ve been blocking her, she´ll just know I´m occupied.” Not quite the truth but it wouldn´t hurt to calm Spencer down. While Jean was a careful telepath, she at least had to know he was fucking someone. Logan almost sighed at the lecture he was sure to get. But it had been worth it.

“Check on your friend. And-“ he hesitated for a moment. “I´m moving hotels, away from the team. I´m going to stay at a motel for two more days.” He quickly thought of a suitable motel and rattled of the address of a motel he visited in the past but had never been to with other X-Men.

Spencer lifted one brow as he moved to the edge of the couch to reach for his clothes. And Logan growled.

“Not just for fucking. If ya wanna talk about the telepath and yer friend.” He looked at Spencer’s naked body and smirked. “But I won´t say no to more sex.” He assured him and Spencer let out an amused snort.

“Considering our encounters so far, I would never expect you to turn down sex.” He teased and almost wanted to slap himself. While sex and orgasms were very mood lifting, starting to flirt and tease Logan might send mixed signals about – Spencer haltered in his thoughts and shook his head at himself. There were no signal more mixed that telling someone they were terrorists before riding their dick.

“I don´t know.” He said honestly. “I need to talk to my SSA. It´s not a decision I can make, it involves the whole team.”

Now it was Logan’s turn to raise one eyebrow and once it dawned to Spencer why, his face lit up again.

“Just- just the talking part! Not the sex!” He quickly clarified and turned away as he dressed himself. When he finished, he turned around and saw that Logan was already dressed. Spencer felt a slight pang of disappointment at seeing the feral covered again.

Logan seemed absent minded for a moment and Spencer wondered if the man was communicating with the telepath. The man suddenly gazed up and stepped close to Spencer again.

Suddenly unsure, Spencer let Logan kiss him and sighed into the gentle caress.

“She´ll leave you a note.” The feral told him. “Ya can discuss this with yer boss.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After Logan left, Spencer stayed a bit longer in the room, sitting down on the couch. He grimaced at the soreness of his backside and carefully leaned back. He wanted to give them time to write the note Logan had promised him.

And he needed the time to calm down and think. He couldn´t quite belief how fast his resolve was crumbling when Logan was near him. While he did have his past risky encounters, that had been during his cycle and while he had been a hormone driven teenager. He had not expected for himself to do that again.

It was astonishing how easily Logan let him forget about… pretty much everything. The feral was just intense and Spencer promised himself he needed to get a grip on himself. He couldn´t just go around and have sex with the man every time they saw each other! Although he did enjoy it as Logan seemed to be the type of lover who took care of his partner and didn´t leave them unsatisfied. He might not have had many partners in his past, but he knew that this was not something one could just expect.

Spencer sighed and let his head fall back against the cushions. Of course, Logan just had to be an X-Man. It was just his luck to lust after someone his government considered a dangerous mutant and part of a terroristic group. Nothing good could come out of this and it would be wise to stop what seems to establish himself as a repeated pattern. Sleeping with Logan.

Spencer forced himself to stop brooding and stand up. The mutants must have left the hospital by now because when he returned to Prentiss’ room, the guard was still missing. Next to his colleague’s bed, he found an envelope with nothing written on it, but when he looked inside, he could see a folded note. Quickly scanning the content, his eyes went wide and he closed the envelope again. Folding the envelope one more time to fit it in his back pocket, he looked down at Prentiss’ lifeless body. A mix of hope and anticipation filled him as he set down to reach for her hand.

He opened his mouth to speak to her, but movement at the door let him close his mouth quickly. Turning around, he saw the guard peek into the room. The man looked surprise to see him there and then smiled in a sheepish way, obviously feeling guilty about leaving his post. He didn´t know he was made to leave it.

With a nod, the guard lifted the freshly steaming coffee cup he must just have gotten. The label on the cup told Spencer it the man had to walk quite a bit to get to that coffee house. But the man didn´t even seem to notice how strange it was. No guard would walk this far for a coffee while on duty. Spencer knew the shop and he knew it was very good coffee. But the moment, the smell hit his nose… Spencer dashed for the toilet usually reserved for the patient in the room.

Between his retching, he could hear the man mutter to him.

“… stay away when you´re ill…”

Spencer tried to take a breath, but just as he tried to straighten himself, his stomach did another painful flip and the young agent quickly bent over the toilette again. He could hear the guard continue to talk and careful steps coming closer. There was silence until Spencer finally finished retching.

“You alright, Sir?” The man asked more cautiously and Spencer forced himself to nod.

“I´m fin-“ He couldn´t even finish before bile rose in his throat, his stomach empty by now. Grimacing at the bitter taste of acid, Spencer took another deep breath when his stomach calmed down enough to let him sit up. Only to bit into his lips as he was reminded of his sore ass. Having stayed in a hospital for a few days the last time had spared him that reminder. But this time, he was fully aware and constantly reminded of what had happened not long ago.

“Should I call for a doctor?” The guard handed him a plastic cup with clear water in it, probably from outside the room and Spencer took it gratefully.

“I´m really fine.” The agent assured the man, this time even managing to complete the sentence. The officer didn´t look convinced as he watched Spencer rinse out his mouth at the sink with half of the water and drink the rest to cool his sore throat.

Spencer carefully straightened up, waiting for the nausea, but thankfully it seemed to be over.

“With all due respect, Sir. You shouldn´t be here when ill.” The guard scolded again and Spencer shrugged him off.

“I´m not ill, it´s just-“ he broke off and sighed. “Never mind, I need to leave anyway.” Spencer tossed the plastic cup in the bin and offered the guard a tired smile and nod as a good bye.

The young agent was determined to go return quickly to the bureau but when he saw a small shop at the entry of the hospital, a sudden thought hit him and he made a very quick detour. At the entry to the parking lot, he stopped again to buy some deep-fried brownies from a street vendor and took the snack with him to the car. Sitting down on the seat, he grimaced again. That would take a while before he was fine again. To cheer himself up, he bit into the brownie. While he chewed, Spencer peaked into the shopping bag from the supermarket and decided that no, he was not going to dip his brownie in the peanut butter, no matter how tempting the thought was. He could eat the extra crunchy and salty peanut butter once he was back in the bureau. With a spoon. Or maybe with one of the carrots lying in the bag right next to the peanut butter.

Spencer swallowed his brownie and nodded at the idea. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jean was still blushing whenever she looked at Logan. She didn´t really look into his mind, but when she tried to contact him, his thoughts were clouded with feral instincts as well as lust, a very possessive and protecting streak and – She did not want to think about it too much, but she also had no doubt about what had happened. Jean was glad she was not an empath and therefore the impressions she got from Logan weren´t affecting her as much. It was still intense enough to let her feel warm and wish for the company of her husband.

She opened her mouth to ask Logan about what the fuck he was doing, sleeping with a FBI agent. A dark look that told her it was none of her business and the additionally added “fuck off.” let her close her mouth again and the first ten minutes of the drive to the hotel were spent in silence.

Remy was looking into the rear window, observing the feral and Jean was sure the man was trying to pick up on Logan’s emotions. Judging by his expression, he didn´t have any luck.

“I´m changing hotels.” Logan said out of a sudden. “He knows where to go if he wants to contact me.”

Jean almost swayed the car in surprise and Remy’s expression shifted to a smile. She sighed and decided to ignore Logan’s dark look and order to ‘fuck off’.

“Logan, that´s an FBI agent. For the government, we are terrorists.”

Logan’s glare turned darker and Remy shifted to send her a disapproving stare of his own. Jean shook her head incredulously. What was the man`s problem? He couldn´t possibly agree to Logan fucking around with a government employee. Even more with one who was allowed to carry a weapon and had direct access to their files.

Jean sighed again at the ignorance both men showed towards her concerns.

“So according to the both of you we do…?” She challenged and Remy shrugged.

“ ‘ave a nice little chat with ‘em.” He offered and turned around to wink at Logan, at the word ‘chat’. The feral narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

“He asked for our help. Lad cares more about his teammate that “terrorist”-stamps on our files.” He offered and Jean’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She had wondered about the note she was asked to leave and had suspected the FBI might try to take advance of them being there. She had not expected such a blunt statement. But it could still be a trap.

“At least they should be thankful I removed the trigger from her mind to attack an agent once she wakes up.” Jean said, but she didn´t really expect any gratefulness. This were government employees. If anything, they would probably find another reason to screw them up. “Looks like Dr. Reid gets to live a little lon-“

Jean instinctively gripped the steering wheel tightly when a dangerous growl escaped Logan and  Remy flinched at the strong emotions coming from the feral. The empath on the seat turned around and quickly tried to calm the other mutant down. Jean carefully maneuvered the car to the sideline, not listening to Remy’s soothing voice. She tried to ignore the calming aura the empath seemed to project and stopped the car.

“Logan! What is going on?” She asked sharply, and Remy send a quick look her way as Logan got out of the car. The thief raised an eyebrow.

“Really, cher? Y’ can´t guess?” With this, the Cajun also exited the car in one fluid move and followed Logan. Jean sat dumbstruck before the dots connected. Then she let out another tired sigh and wondered once again just what she had gotten herself into. There was no point in going after those two. If anyone was able to calm Logan down, it would be Remy. 

It took longer for the two men to return than she had expected. This time, Remy got into the back of the car, while Logan sat down next to her. It was clear that whatever the outcome of their discussion was, Logan was not entirely happy with it.

“You done?” She asked and he huffed.

“Oui.” Remy answered from behind and Jean started the car again.

“I´m assuming this was Dr. Reid you had met there?” She asked carefully and earned herself a scornful glance through the rearview mirror. Logan didn´t even give her an answer.

“Fine!” Jean snapped. “We might as well discuss this with the rest of the team.” She decided. Maybe the professor might be able to find out what was going on.

“I´m staying two more days.” Logan answered and Jean had to bite back a remark. Logan wasn’t planning with them, he was informing her of his decision.

“We will at least call the professor.” She negotiated, and Logan shrugged.

Good enough. For now.

 

* * *

 

The look of disgust Spencer earned when he walked over to Hotch’s office was pointedly ignored. No one could get him off his current obsession.

Spencer knocked and let himself in when Hotch’s voice from inside the office called him to come in. The young genius sat down in front of his boss. It instantly earned him one of the rare surprised expressions.

“Reid… are those carrot sticks in your… peanut butter?” Hotch asked carefully and Spencer looked guilty at the jar. Usually, he wouldn´t have come in with something like this and leave his snacks either at his desk or in the kitchen. But… Spencer shrugged.

“I´m sorry. I just discovered how good this is and I didn´t think you´ll mind.” He stood up to bring it away but Hotch quickly shook his head.

“I don´t mind. I was just surprised.” A fond and sad smile flew over the agents lips. “It reminds me of when Haley was pregnant with Jack. She dipped celery in peanut butter.”

Spencer grimaced.

“Celery? That´s disgusting.” He paused for a moment end blushed. “I´m sorry, Hotch. I didn´t mean to imply-“

“It´s fine.” Hotch interrupted with a smile. “We all thought so. But she was pregnant. It made sense to her.” The agent paused for a moment and looked at Spencer in quiet observation. “Reid…” He started carefully and Spencer looked up, before he flinched again.

“God, I´m really sorry, Hotch. Again. I´ve been visiting Prentiss and-“ Spencer pulled the envelope out of his back pocket, missing the startled look of his boss. If he had looked at him, he might have noticed that Hotch wanted to say something different than what Spencer was talking about now. But he didn’t. Instead, he placed the peanut butter on the desk to open the envelope. While he reached inside to pull out the note, he continued.

“There had been X-Men there.” A sharp intake of breath from his boss let Spencer finally look up.

“Are you alright?” The dark haired man asked quickly and Spencer felt himself blush in embarrassment. He hadn´t even thought about the fact that his boss might be worried. In his own mind, there was no danger in regard to Logan. Other than his backside suffering even more. He was eternally thankful for the soft chair in this office. It was much nicer than his own chair.

“I´m fine.” He offered. “It was the mutant who saved me from getting crushed.”

Hotch frowned as he recalled what his agent had told him about the incident.

“Wolverine.” He pointed out and Spencer nodded.

“He was not alone and I didn´t see how much more there were. But he told me their telepath was looking at the damage in Emely’s mind. They were not there to hurt her, Hotch.”

Hotchner appeared thoughtful for a moment and quietly asked.

“Do you believe him?”

“I do.” Spencer answered without even having the shadow of a doubt. Hotch seemed to pick up on it and another calculating look was sent Spencer’s way.

The younger agent frowned at his boss as a quiet way to remember him about the rule of not profiling each other, but then he handed over the note.

“According to the telepath, Prentiss’ mind has been searched for information quite brutally and without any care for her privacy. The telepath also left some form of coercion, forcing her to attack when she would be awake again.  The attack would be triggered by something, but they can´t tell what. It doesn´t really matter. The X-Men telepath was able to remove the coercion and numb her mind enough to enable her to heal. It´s just a matter of time before she wakes up.” He elaborated the content. “I don´t know if there is a way to pick up on what kind of information the unsub gained. But..” Spencer hesitated for a moment to make sure he had his boss’ attention. When Hotch nodded for him to continue, he did.  “But we might be able to ask them directly. Wolverine gave me a meeting point. Valid for two more days.”

At this, Hotcher looked alarmed.

“That´s a big risk for them.” He pointed out and Spencer shrugged and nodded at once.

“That´s Wolverine. We already know he´s one of the more powerful mutants and capturing him would be difficult. And I won´t bet on him being alone.” Spencer said. The last part he only added to convince Hotch to not report the ferals whereabouts. The task force might be willing to give capturing Wolverine a chance, but Hotch wouldn´t report it if he judged this to be too risky. HE could already see his boss thinking about it, so he quickly threw his next card on the table.

“They could give us valid information about the unsub. They are mutants and have also been after her.” That last bit might be a risk to give out. They did not want the X-Men to catch the rogue telepath. But he was not done yet. “And they could support Prentiss when she wakes up. They already helped her.”

This seemed to be the last straw and Hotch finally nodded.

“We will threat this like an anonymous informant.” The man decided. “What is the meeting location and who is expected? I want at least two people in there and wired and only voluntary. I don´t want to risk anyone going in there.”

Spencer had to bite back a remark about the only one at risk was him. Or rather, his ass.

Instead, he gave his boss the address. Relief flooded him as he leaned back. With Hotch at his back, he felt much better about the situation.

Spencer thanked his boss and stood up.

“Call the rest of the team, I want to inform them of this development.” Hotch said, also standing up. Together, they exited the office and Spencer quickly went over to his desk to finally leave his snack there. He stopped short at the envelope on his desk. The information on it declared it as internal post and coming from the medical department.

Spencer placed carefully picked it up. It was to soon for all of the results to be in. He had been there just this morning. And medical information never travelled through the internal post.

There was just one way to find out what this was about, so Spencer quickly opened the envelope and reached inside for the single piece of paper.

“Reid?” Hotch’s voice let him look up to see the team stand at the door of the conference room.

“I-“ he looked down at the paper. His boss frowned and gestured for the rest of the team to go into the meeting room while he himself came down to find out what this was about. He slowly took the note from Spencer’s fingers, giving the young man every opportunity to pull away. When the young genius didn´t, Hotchner took the paper and scanned it´s content.

“They want to see you immediately.” He looked up to see his agent had paled considerably. “We postpone the meeting. I will come with you.”

 

* * *

 

Neither of them had expected another man to be present when they entered Williams office. The doctor smiled in amusement at seeing Hotch accompanying him and pointed to the person sitting in the corner of the room.

“This is SSA Dr. Harold Menning.” He introduced the man. “Since you felt uncomfortable the last time, he will be present.” It did not need a profiler to know the man was lying and both Spencer and Hotch frowned at the men.

“I see you don´t object to someone else present.” Hotch clarified in a cool voice and nodded towards Dr. Menning. “But it won´t be necessary for Dr. Menning to be here.”

“Agent Hotchner will be present.” Spencer added quickly and Williams and Menning exchanged quick glances.

“Very well.” Williams agreed quickly and stood up, he walked to only other door besides the entry and opened it for the men. “I’m afraid we did not cover all tests during our last examination. I apologize for the inconvenience of course.”

Spencer could feel himself getting tense. Something was going on and based on Hotch’s body language, the other agent also had noticed. And didn´t like it.

“Dr. Menning is not leaving.” Hotch pointed out as they stepped through the door. The other doctor was still sitting in the office, even though he did not accompany them into the examination room.

“Never mind. My colleague will wait for me. We´re planning to have a little discussion after his appointment.” Williams said and pointed towards the lounger. “Please lift your shirt to your rips and lower your pants a bit, Dr. Reid.” He ordered. Spencer blinked at the ultrasound device. Really?

“I-“ for a moment, he was struck. Then relieved. If this was all. Spencer walked over, already lowering his pants a bit before he sat down. He already knew this was pointless, what was Williams getting at? “You do remember that I told you I took my hormone shots?” Spencer pointed out in confusion as he stretched himself out on the lounger. Looking over at Hotch, he felt a sudden nervousness hit him. Hotch appeared calm on the outside. But anyone knowing him could see all the little tells betraying his concern. Suddenly not quite as comfortable anymore, Spencer lifted his shirt up. Then he froze as he remembered.

“Oh.” Williams made and his eyes went wide. Even his usually stoic boss was opening his mouth in surprise.

Williams cleared his throat and leaned forward to look at the long, finger shaped bruises on Spencer’s hip. Spencer felt the color rise to his cheek. He wanted to sink into the floor when Hotch’s jaw snapped shut. His boss just had just noticed the bite mark of all things. Half hidden by his pants, low on his hip. Williams blinked and looked up at Spencer.

“Dr. Reid… These were not here this morning. I assume you reported this? ” he asked carefully and Spencer thanked all deities ever in existence when Hotchner’s voice barked out a quick. “He did. I didn´t file it yet.”

“It was not unprotected.” Spencer quickly added and Williams let out an amused huff and reached for the clear gel to squeeze a bit on Spencer’s lower stomach. Spencer flinched at the cool sensation and frowned. “I told you, it´s not necessary. I´ve been-“

“-taking your shots, I know.” Williams said with a thin smile and turned on the machine. He reached for the wand and placed it on the younger agents stomach. Spencer bit back a remark. They could already discuss how to help Prentiss or find the unsub. Instead, they were doing this.

“And I also remember your medical records from the hospital.” Williams said, as he moved the wand, pushing it against fair skin. Spencer looked to the man’s face and frowned. “The pain medication they prescribed you-“

“Non-narcotic.” Spencer threw in, his thoughts instantly focusing on his addiction again and he almost wanted to hide again when Hotch´s eyes returned to him and the dark haired agent stepped closer.

“Exactly.” Williams said. “Instead, they had other ingredients. Some of which influence hormone shots. I didn´t ask for a urine sample just for STDs.” The man explained and Spencer blinked. His mind suddenly felt as if it was stuck on glue and Spencer carefully tried to lift himself up.

“Ah. Don´t move.” Williams quickly said and looked at the monitor. “There it is.”

“What?” Spencer asked, unable to process the way his thought were running. Hotch stepped closer and froze when his gaze landed on the monitor. 

“The fertilized egg. Congratulations, Dr. Reid.” Williams smiled thinly. “You are pregnant.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this a bit earlier than planned :) Since I know a few were waiting for that particular announcement ;D  
> Tag-change! Yaaay \o/  
> I twitched the timeline a bit for it to fit biologically. Cravings and the puking starts around 5 weeks (or for Spencer 3 weeks) and Hotch already noticed ;P Also, I wanted to get a moment when you actually see something on the ultrasound XD Yup, I looked through a pregnancy app for correct information. My sister is expecting :) So, I´ve already had it on the phone. Useful thing for writing fanfics, even though I don´t suspect the developers ever counted on that XD 
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
